


In the Moonlight

by bookwormforalways



Series: remains to be seen [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Married Shirbert, Oneshot, Season 3 Spoilers, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are now married, and one night they reminisce on the day they first danced together in the schoolroom. In the moonlight, they dance again.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot inspired by S3E5 because it was an absolute gift! (spoilers ahead, you've been warned)
> 
> A future fic - they're aged up and married, and can laugh at their silly teenage selves.  
It's also just 100% fluff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was late, and Gilbert rubbed his weary eyes. He knew he shouldn’t be reading this late, as it would strain his eyes, but he had needed to keep researching and looking through old texts and journals. One of his patients, a sweet little one year old, had succumbed to a brutal pneumonia. Recovery didn’t seem likely, a fact that broke his heart, but maybe he could find something, anything to lessen the pain. Working as a doctor was already a difficult profession, even more so when his patients were helpless children, especially children who reminded him of a young Delphine. 

It had been hours, and with a few ideas jotted in his journal, he knew he should get some rest. He stood up and stretched, his muscles aching from the long day. Gilbert turned off the lamp in his study and followed the familiar path in the dark - down the hall, and up the stairs on the right, and the first door on his left - to where he would find his bed. 

He treaded lightly, presuming Anne would be asleep. She had retired upstairs much earlier in the evening, and his dearest Anne-girl had been so exhausted lately, he hoped she was in a deep sleep. So he was quite surprised to open the door and find Anne wide awake, out of bed and standing at the window. 

Gilbert paused in the doorway, admiring the delightful vision before him. Anne was angelic in her white nightgown in the bright moonlight that shone through the window. Her long red hair was loose, falling down over her back and shoulders, and falling over her face as her head was leaned forward. Gilbert could hear the vaguest whisper and recognized Anne’s gentle whisper. 

In a quiet movement, he crossed the room to stand behind his beautiful wife, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. His hands instinctively went to her stomach, where they gently caressed the round baby bump growing there. 

“Hi, I was wondering when you would turn in,” Anne whispered to him, sinking into his embrace. Her hands delicately overlapped his on her belly.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” he said softly, his lips brushing her ear. 

Anne snuggled deeper into Gilbert’s embrace, letting him envelope her in his warmth in the cool night air. “I tried to sleep, but our little bean won’t stop wriggling around!” 

As she spoke aloud, Gilbert felt the ripple of movement under his hands. It wasn’t the first time he had felt their little one kick, but he still marveled at the sensation every time. 

They stood quietly, enjoying a simple moment together watching the trees outside sway in the ocean breeze, illuminated by the glowing moon. 

Gilbert suddenly felt Anne shake in his arms and worried for a half second that she was crying, only to discover that she had begun to giggle. 

“What is it?” he inquired. 

She clapped a hand over her mouth in amusement. “Oh, I don’t know why the thought came into my mind, but I’ve just remembered - well, do you remember years ago, when Ms. Stacey held that dance rehearsal in the classroom? And Ruby refused to participate, and somehow convinced all of us girls that we could become pregnant by simply touching a boy!” 

Gilbert chuckled, the memory slowing returning to him. He joked, “If that were true, well, then this wouldn’t be our first child, my darling - we would probably have a dozen little ones already!”

Anne laughed. “I for one am grateful that is not true! We were such silly little girls, to believe that, but no one would answer our questions. All we needed was a simple lesson in biology, not answers that danced around the truth,” she mused.

“You know,” Gilbert reflected, speaking softly to her, “I remember that day fondly, but for other reasons.” 

“You do?” Anne asked. 

He nodded, “Because of the dancing, of course. It was the day Charlie Sloane had ‘taken notice’ of you, and I got jealous, thinking of you and him. So I saw to it that we danced together, and well,” he paused, “That was the day I realized I was in love with you, and wanted to spend my life with you.” He kissed her cheek gently, and saw a smile form on Anne’s lips. 

“Oh, Gil,” Anne said, turning in his arms to face him, her baby bump poking at his stomach. Her grey eyes widened, “I remember that too! You were so forward that day, spinning me out of the line to dance beside me, and holding my hand...” She trailed off as her hands moved down his arms to clasp his hands. 

Gilbert grinned back at her, and squeezed her hands, knowing what she was thinking. He took one small step to the right, moving her with him, and then another step. Anne easily followed his lead, and soon they were spinning in lazy circles in the moonlight, hands clasped. 

Gilbert lifted his arm, and twirled Anne around, her long hair whirling behind her. As she returned back to him, she gasped. “Oh my!” her hand flying to her belly once again.  
Gilbert froze, holding her steady, his left hand joining hers on her protruding belly. “What is it?” His doctor’s hands quickly diagnosed that it was no problem at all, simply a very excited little baby stretching and kicking. It was as if the baby was dancing along with them. 

Anne started giggling in amazement, never having felt kicks like this before. 

“Looks like we’ll soon be adding another dancer to our family,” Gilbert grinned. Images of himself dancing with a red-headed daughter, laughing as her feet resting on his, and tiny hands clasped in his own, twirled through his mind. 

“Perhaps, but I also don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight, if little bean won’t settle down.” Anne spoke, her hands rubbing gentle circles on her belly. 

Gilbert walked Anne over to their bed, where she sat down on the edge. He crouched down in front of her, his arms resting on her knees as he kissed her belly. “Alright little one, it’s your papa here.” He looked up and saw Anne smiling sweetly at him, and felt her hand rest on his head, fingers softly scratching his scalp the way she knew he liked. 

He continued, “We are so excited that you are moving and dancing around, but now it’s time to sleep. Your beautiful mother needs her sleep, so it is time to rest little bean.” He kissed her belly again, and stood slowly, sitting on the bed beside Anne. 

Anne wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him deeply. 

“I love you, Gil,” she whispered against his lips. 

He kissed her again, running his hand through her long red tresses. “I love you too, my darling.” 

Gilbert curled his arm around her waist and gave her a quick hug. “Now time for bed, Queen-Anne.” 

Anne crawled into bed and settled into a comfortable position as Gilbert tucked the covers over her. It seemed their little one had heeded their father’s instructions and did indeed settle down for the night. 

Gilbert burrowed under the warm covers beside his wife, gently rubbing her pregnant belly. Once he heard Anne’s breathing soften with sleep, he too allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
